dark_hylian_armyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Master Nerros
'Nerros Satherion, Creator of Darkness' 'The First Cycle' Whilst is is unknown for certain why darkness came to be synonymous with the absence of light, it is generally accepted that it was created by the Old God Nerros Satherion, the Eigth being to be created in the first Cycle. Darkness, in this time, came to be known as the first form of sight for mortal beings. However, in time, many mortal beings came to be stricken with blindness. It was at this time that the next Old God to be created, Noirehtas Sorren, created the alternative form of sight, light. For a time, Darkness and light coexisted, much to the dismay of the Darklords, or the Old Gods that followed Nerros. In fact, it is rumoured that a few Darklords took romantic interests in Gods and Godesses of light. Things were moderately peaceful for a while. Darkness, at the time, was not know to be particularly evil, and was viewed by the orginal beings to be orthodox, as it came first. However, it was viewed by the creatures of light to be very uncivilized as barbaric. Whether or not this was the case is unknown. Beings of Darkness viewed the light as posh and vain. It was for this reason that tensions rose between the two mediums, which were now seperated into their own realms. The beings of the Dark Realm considered themselves and their way to be absolute, as they came first. The beings of the Light Realm considered themselves to be too refined to adhere to such old concepts. Due to this rising tension, a meeting was held in the court of the orginal beings. Three gods from each realm met to discuss the interests of their mortal populous. Representing the Light Realm were three godesses said to represent the attributes of their realm's inhabitants, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Representing the Dark Realm were three Gods related by blood, Nerros and his two brothers, Darklink and Sairentokira. For the most part, this meeting went relatively well. Each diety agreed to restrain their powers in the interest of peace, however there was a bit of yelling throughout the conference. After the meeting, however, it was reported that Nerros and Nayru had gone off to discuss things further. It is generally unknown what occured during this encounter, though it is much speculated on by historians. Many believe that it was during this encounter that the foundation for the Great War was laid, as both Nerros and Nayr immediately begain producing propaganda for a grand army, both of Gods and men. This time, leading up to the War, saw very little contact between the two realms. The Palace Massacre In perhaps the most drastic and decicive military action taken by Nerros in the First Cycle, he and a few selct Darklords under his command warped into the Palace of the Gods of light, blades and weaponry in hand. They soon found themselves surrounded, but not overpowered. Nerros ensured this by forming the Void. This allowed them to syphon power from the dead, alloting them massive ammounts of power in a short time. When asked of their business in the Light Realm, Nerros responded with one word, "War." He and the Darklords, backed with the power sapped from the dead in the void, proceded to massacre every mortal servant of the Gods of Light in their palace, and several lesser gods before retreating back to the Dark Realm. The Great War As retalliation for the display of manslaughter in their castle, the dieties of light sent their fleet into the darkness to bombard the palace of the Darklords. This was the first official battle of the Great War, in which Nerros was the supreme commander of the Dark Realm's military. During the two millenia-long war, Nerros showed cunning, deception, malevolence, and what would nowadays be considered malpractice in war. For the first half of the war, which spanned the equivelent of 1,000 modern earth years, The Darklords gained power rapidly from all the death, and were thusly on the opposition for the majority of the first half of the war. However, the defining event between the two halves of the war was when the Gods of both realms clashed, killing all mortal life in both realms. This gave the Darklords a major boost in power, but made it nearly impossible for them to get any more powerful from that point onward. Taking advantage of this, the Gods and Godesses of light advanced on the Darklords, and for a good few centuries the war was at a stalemate. Nerros knew that the light would one day find a way to overpower them, and that the stalemate would not last forever. During this time, many Light Gods took upon goureilla warfare to find and kill many lesser Darklords, effectively thinning their numbers. For the third quarter of the war, the Darklords were on the defensive, often finding outmanned by the Gods of light, who were only slightly below them in power at this point. Eventually, they became too much for the Dark Realm's triumverate from the meetings before the War, and even they found themselves cornered. Nerros' Downfall The few remaining Darklords gathered at the palace destroyed at the begining of the war. Each and every one of them knew that chances were, they were all about to die, except for one. Their deaths were distribute their power to the others remaining. It would not have been out of character for any of them to slaughter the others to gain their power, but the problem be that the Light Gods were also on their level, and one powerful being versus a hundered slightly less powerful beings would still lead to the death of the most powerful being. But they all knew that this was their fate, and that if any of them could hold of the hordes of the light beings, it was Nerros. In their final hours, Nerros forged a sword that could rival that of the most skilled gods of smithing. This blade would contain the souls of the fallen darklords, and it would come to be known as Darkness Eternal. However, the Gods of light intervened shortly before it would have been completed. Three by three, they invaded the castle, circling the few remaining Gods of darkness. Noirehtas stepped forward with his apprentice, Daphines Harkinian. While Noirehtas simply wished to know why Nerros, whom he only referred to as the 'beast', did what he did. When Nerros refused to answer, Noirehtas gave the order to have the rest of the remaining Gods of light attack and weaken Nerros and his colleagues. When Nerros was the only one left standing, the order was given to have Harkinian kill Nerros with a massively cursed dagger, and he succeeded. In death, as in life For the next 122 Cycles, to quote the Darklord himself, "I sat in silence for most of the time, the void was not designed to be a place of leisure, however I was simply biding my time, sending my child to the light realm once per cycle to try to overthrow the light. Little bastard failed every time." As it turns out, Nerros had a child with a Darkworldian woman at some point in the first cycle. This child, who later came to be known as ganondorf, never completely succeded in his mission to take vengeance on his father, and that angered Nerros, who was known forever as the Lord of the Void, creator of Darkness, presider over all lost and misguided souls. As this was true, Nerros reigned over an unprecidented number of souls; darkworldian and lightworldian, mortal and Old God alike. The Resurrection Category:Dark Lords Category:Dark triforce Category:Dark Realm